Attack On Guardians
by Rookie117
Summary: When a 3-Guardian Fire team travels through a Vex Portal and end up in the Attack on Titan universe? How will this play out? Find out inside.
1. Chapter 1- Venus to Wall Rose

**AN: Ok, i saw there was no crossover for Attack on Titan and Destiny so I'm going to do one. please know that i've not read the Manga and have only watch the Anime. So enjoy and have fun reading the first chapter. I don't own Attack on Titan or Destiny. They are owned by their respective parties. **

Chapter 1: From Venus to Wall Rose.

In the silent over grown ruins of Venus's Ishtar collectives colony. a rusted robot walked along; it was light brown from rust with a large crest atop its head. its face was only one giant eye. around it three others stood, surveying the area around them. the robot turned towards a large collapsed column after it heard something. the column was a good 50 to 60 yards from it. it stared for a few seconds before turning back to face the others. it turned once again a few short seconds later when it heard the same noise again. when it stared at the column for a few seconds it took a step forward towards it. in a blink of a eye it's head blew into pieces and its, now non-working, body fell to the floor.

Behind the column a hooded male crouched. it was clad in white armour with a white hood and cape with a wolf logo on it. his face was covered by a large gas-mask. in his hand was a rifle used for precision shooting but at the compromise of rate of fire. next to him was a Female helmeted crouched next to him looking at him. her armour was black with small golden trimmings here and there. her helmet was black and was like a large dome type one. in her hand was a rifle like the man's except it was the opposite to his. Focusing on rate of fire rather than precision. "Nailed it from this far. Told you I could." the male proclaimed as he turned to the female and nodded, reloading the rifle in his hand.

"I didn't say you couldn't. I said you couldn't hit one from 100 yards." the female spoke with a soft undertone. She quickly looked over the column to see the three others moving closer to inspect their, now lifeless robotic body, friend. "Want me to take them?"

"Go right ahead." The man answered as he looked over the column as well. The woman put her weapon into her left hand and jumped up from the column, a large purple ball appearing in her hand. she threw her hand forward, sending the purple orb flying towards the unsuspecting robots. the three didn't have time to react as the orb smashed into the middle of them all, blowing up in a large purple explosion. "You didn't have to waste your power on three goblins. You could have used that for a Minotaur or two."

"Well it seemed a really go option a second ago." she said as she landed back on the floor. suddenly a large blue cloud appeared where the four 'Goblins' used to stand. lightning flashing inside it. "Crap, more Vex incoming." as she said that the cloud disappeared and in its place were six Goblins with two larger ones with no crest.

"Told you. Two Minotaur!" the man yelled as the two popped up from their cover and fired into the incoming Vex. "Where's Tom?!"

"CANNONBALL!" the two people looked at each other and then back to the encroaching enemy as they watched someone run on one of the balcony's on the other side of the building. it was a man with a large build with a large rocket launcher on his back. He wore a helmet like the woman's. His armour was a golden colour with white trimmings. he leapt from the balcony and raised both his fists into the air. he quickly fell to the floor with a large crash. blowing apart the closet Vex to his landing zone or blowing them away, damaging them. he got up and raised his hands so they looked like he was holding invisible gun. suddenly a light blue shotgun appeared in his hands and he blasted apart the closest Goblin to him. as one of the Minotaur's teleported next to the new man, ready to crush him. a large golden light flew into it and it began to disintegrate. the muscular build man turned to see the hooded man with a hand-cannon, a large pistol, in his hand glowing a bright yellow. the hooded man then proceed to fire two more shots into two Goblins before the gun disappeared from his hand and he reverted back to his earlier weapon.

as the last Vex fell to the combined gunfire of the 3 people they convened in the middle of the buildings clearing. "Took you long enough Tom." the hooded man stated as he fell back and sat down on a overgrown bench.

"Sorry, had a run in with a few Harpy's and Hydras. Had to deal with them." The muscular man, now known as Tom, apologized. Tom turned towards the Woman, who was staring into the space "Hey Sarah." At the mention of her name, the girl turned to face them both. "You alright. You zoned out for a second."

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Sarah finished the sentence in a mumble as she went back into looking into space.

"So Jason. Where to next?" Tom asked as he turned back to the hooded man, Now call Jason.

"Cryptarchs wanted us to check out a room in this building. Even the Vanguard said this was a three person job." Jason replied. all three of them were special. all were defenders of light and fought against the darkness and fought to bring Humanity back to the golden age they once had before the collapse. they fought to protect Humanity's last city. hovering over said city was what brought the golden age. The Traveller. A unknown object that was able to spark Humanity's exploration into their solar system.

But the Traveller had a enemy. the darkness. It consumed or corrupted all it found. The Vex were servants of the darkness. Humanity had fought against only a few of those that had been corrupted by the darkness. The Vex, The Hive, The Fallen and The Cabal. All these had beaten Humanity down. the Darkness mortally wounded the Traveller and took all of the Solar System. But the Traveller gave humanity a gift to fight back.

Guardians

Guardians, with their ghost Companions, fought the darkness. they fought for humanity and its right to survive and live in the light. Sarah, Tom and Jason were all Guardians. Tom was a Titan, Sarah a Warlock and Jason a Hunter.

Jason looked down to where the first patrol of Vex, the ones they had killed before reinforcements came, had come from. the way was pitch black. "I think its that way." He pointed to the darkness.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tom sighed as he grasped Sarah's Shoulder and dragged her with the two of them as they went into the dark corridor. as they did three cube like objects appeared on their respective shoulders. Jason's was White, Toms was Green while Sarah's was Dark Blue. all 3 having a light blue eye on one side of the cube. "Got a lock Ghost?" Tom asked the cube, or his Ghost as they were meant to be called.

"It should be straight ahead." His ghost answered as the three of them pushed forward into the dark corridor. their ghosts providing a light for them to see.

as they got to the end of the corridor they found something they didn't expect.

A Vex portal.

the portal was not guarded or anything. it just sat there, waiting for something or someone use it. "Uh... Why is that thing there." Sarah asked, finally out of her trance.

"I don't know, but I think we need to go into it." Sarah's Ghost, Little light, said. Sarah's ghost had a feminine voice.

"Why do you think that?" Jason asked as he kept his scout-rifle up and looking around the room. Making sure it wasn't a ambush

"I think we should too." Jason's Ghost replied, Tom's ghost nodding in agreement. "We can just feel we need to go in it."

"You can _Feel_ that we need to go into it?!" Tom asked "That's a stupid idea and i know about stupid ideas. i remember Jason's plan when we tried to board a Fallen Ketch."

"That plan worked for the time." Jason protested.

"Uh guys." both turned to Sarah who had her auto-rifle lined up with the doorway they had came from. all three Ghosts shone their lights into the doorway and subsequent Hallway to see about 50 to 60 Vex Goblins walking towards them. Their red eyes staring at them.

"Screw it!" Jason said as he turned to face the Portal. "It's the only damn way out." He said as he charged into the portal. Sarah and Tom following quickly behind.

* * *

><p>Jason awoke to the feeling of grass and blue skies. birds chirped as they flew across his vision. "Ugh." He moaned as he sat up, his Scout-rifle in his lap. He looked around to his left and right to see Sarah on his left and Tom on his right. both stirring from what had happened.<p>

"My head hurts." Sarah said as she sat up and rubbed her head, or helmet. "Where are we?"

"Don't know. Ghost, what about you. you got any idea?" Jason asked, his Ghost appearing in his hand.

"We aren't on any known star charts. we may be right out into deep space. or in some sort of Pocket universe." His ghost replied, getting back a small cock of the head from Jason.

"Damn that hurt." Tom said as he finally sat up. "Well, if were not on any map we should try and find a way back. Or at least see if theirs any shelter nearby."

"Agreed." Sarah said as she stood. her Ghost appearing on her shoulder. "Can you scan the nearby area for any settlements or shelter nearby?"

"Sure thing!" Her Ghost said happily.

"Incredible." Tom's Ghost appeared and began to spin around him. "This world hasn't been touched by the darkness yet."

"What? Then how did we get here Because i don't see any Vex portal around here." Tom replied

"Don't know." The Ghost dead-panned.

"Guy's!" Sarah and Tom turned behind them to see Jason standing atop a hill. Both not realizing that he had got up and walked up said hill. "I think I've answered our questions." Both Guardians walked up the hill to have their eyes widened. in front of them was a large wall. about 60 to 50 meters in height.

"Hot damn that's big." Tom said in awe as he looked up at the giant wall. "Who built it?"

"Problem." Sarah said as both Jason and Tom looked at where she was pointing. in the wall was a small area that looked like it once held a gate. _Once_. instead a 20 meter tall hole was blown right into the other side. "I think we're going to need to shoot stuff."

"Ugh!" Jason yelled up to the heavens "Why is it always us three that has to deal with stuff like this!"

"I thought you like doing stuff like this?" Tom questioned

"I do. But after awhile it gets boring as all hell." Jason sighed as he nodded towards the giant hole. "Come on, lets go see if anyone's around or still alive."

**AN: And that's the end of the first Chapter and the Start of my new story. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thank you very much for reading and i hope to see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2- Giants? Cabal Are Cooler

**AN: Good morning everyone. (Or what ever time you read this). This is the 2nd chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Giant cannibalistic people... Cabal are cooler

Jason, Sarah and Tom walked slowly in a triangle like shape through the hole. as the exited they saw utter devastation. Blood everywhere on the cobblestone floors. houses torn asunder. they walked forward over what must have been a wooden bridge and took their first steps on the cobblestone. "What happened here?" Sarah asked

"I have no idea... But from what i can guess is that something attack and massacred who ever lives here." Jason replied as he knelt down to examine a pool of blood.

"If your right. then where are the attackers?" Tom asked as he stood behind Jason.

"Don't know." Jason replied as a ear wrenching scream went out. A scream that they had never heard before. "Whelp, looks like we found something. We can get a better view from the roofs." Jason sprinted up to a wall and jumped. As he began to descend he was boosted up again. He did the same thing and landed atop the roof. He turned back around to see Sarah gliding up to him. Tom just lifting himself onto the roof. They looked around and saw the rest of the settlement. smoke raised from multiple areas of the settlement. another wall like the one they had just passed through stood at the back of the settlement.

"What are those!" Sarah pointed to the middle of the settlement where a large building stood. Climbing all over were giant humanoid beings. trying to break into the building.

"I have no idea." Tom dead-panned as he swapped his shotgun for his rocket launcher. "But i have a plan to get rid of them."

"Locals." Jason pointed across a couple of rooftops in front of them. stood humans in light brown clothing with two metal box's attached to their belts.

"Those are kids!" Sarah said, quite shocked about the revelation.

"What do we do? Do we make contact?" Tom asked Jason.

"No." He said "We watch these kids and if any of them are in danger we save them. Ok?" Jason said as he turned to the others. Who both nodded in agreement. "Good, lets start up."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later and after a black haired girl made a quite good and terrible speech at the same time and the rest of the locals ran off after her. or grappled or something like that. the fire-team kept up with them quite easily. they watch as some were eaten by the giant humans, or Titans as the locals called them.<p>

"We need to do something. I cant stand watching, Kids of all things, getting eaten by giant humans who have the IQ of a baby." Tom said, slightly annoyed.

"Fine. Prep up." Jason said as he sprinted forward at full speed along the rooftops. Sarah and Tom in hot pursuit after him.

"HELP!" Jason turned to his left to see only a few rooftops away a girl being picked up by the giants.

"Bollocks." Jason muttered as he shouldered his scout-rifle and jumped in the air and raised his right arm. his body glowing brightly and a hand-cannon appearing in his hand. He landed back in a sprint and fired a shot into the giants face.

Nothing.

2nd shot

Nothing

3rd shot

The 3rd shoot finally killed the giant as it roared in pain and he disintegrated into nothingness. Only leaving behind steam. The girl he saved looked at Jason with wonder and awe at how he had killed the titan. she then noticed the 2 people behind him.

The 3 guardians jumped into a alleyway, out of the sight of the Locals, and leaned against the wall. "That went well." Tom proclaimed as he sat down, sliding his back along the wall.

"Yep." Jason said as he hung his head.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sarah asked, confused

"It took 3 shots to kill one of those things with my golden gun." Jason said

"So, its just like the major and Ultra enemy's we used to face back on Earth or Mars." Sarah said. "Now come on guys, we need to find out what's going on and try to find safety."

both of the males sighed and walked out of the alley behind Sarah. "We better not die here." Tom muttered

"Don't worry, I'll revive you if you do." Tom's Ghost appeared and stated. making Tom sigh once again.

* * *

><p>The 3 Guardians along to the wall at the back of the settlement and stared up at it. "How are we going to get up there?" Tom proclaimed.<p>

"Why don't we just find a door." Sarah said as she pointed towards the gate that was still open where what looked like civilians were finishing going through.

"This is why we keep you here." Jason laughed as the three jumped into another alleyway. Jason walked up to a pile of what looked like cloths and threw them to his other team-mates. "Put these on so we don't scare them."

"Why don't you have to wear them?" Tom asked

"Because i already have my hood." Jason stated as the three of them, all wearing hoods walked through the gate. as they passed through the gate shut behind them. "Looks like no way to get back through that way." the group quickly moved into another empty alley, taking their hoods off, All except Jason, and throwing them to the floor. "I'll go explore while you guys stay here an wait for me to get back."

"Why cant we go?" Sarah asked

"Because i can go invisible remember?" Jason demonstrated as he suddenly disappeared with only a few blue lines showing where he was, to a untrained eye you wouldn't be able to see him. But Guardians were trained in the Crucible to find and see those. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

as Jason ran off the two remaining Guardians looked at each other. "He's going to screw up somehow." Tom proclaimed

"You can say that again." Sarah agreed.

* * *

><p>Jason walked along one of the rooftops of the city that stood behind the wall. He looked down at the people and frowned. 'They have no moral what so ever. Is this what it was like in the last city right after the collapse?' his thoughts were cut off by cannon fire. he turned to see steam rising from inside the wall. 'Did one of those things make it in? If so how the hell did it climb the wall without anyone noticing?'<p>

He sprinted over to see a body of one of those 'Titans' sat their. its body devoid of skin with steam surrounding it. He crouched down and stared at it. "Interesting." His Ghost said from inside his head. "I must look into this." he then felt a large cold shiver go up his spine as he looked to his right where 4 people stood.

"You found anything yet?" Tom asked over the fire-team radio chat. getting the attention of the 4 locals. Jason slowly back up along the rooftop, still invisible. and smiled as he crept backwards. 'Your not going to-'

SMASH

Jason winced and looked down at the floor to see a used to be a vase lying smashed on the floor. 'Find me.' he sighed as the closest Local, a blonde haired girl in a ponytail charged forward with a sword. Jason reacted quickly and pulled out his Arc Blades and raised his left to defend himself from the sword. but in doing so showed more locals where he was. He clashed with the sword and elbowed the girl in the face and quickly rolling out of the way. 'Well if they found me better show myself.' he thought as he deactivated his cloak. all the locals eyes went wide as nodded and quickly took off back to the other guardians.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Tom sat atop two crates checking their weapons before they heard something they had be expecting for awhile. "HELP!" Both turned to look out of the alley and to the closest rooftop where Jason was running away from the locals. "Time to go." Sarah nodded as the two got up and sprinted out of the alley and to follow their, now running away, team-mate.<p>

"Damn it!" Jason proclaimed as he skid to a halt in front of the wall. he turned to go the other way to find he was surrounded. "Balls."

"Move please!" He looked up and smiled under his gas mask. running past the locals were his other Guardians. they landed next to him and raised their weapons at the locals.

"Told you he'd screw up." Tom said as he nodded to Jason "How'd you do it this time."

"Vase." Jason said, hanging his head low in slight shame.

"Again?! Damn i thought we talked about watching for Vases behind you." Sarah stated, slightly angry.

"WHO ARE YOU! IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" All three Guardians turned towards where they came from. A man with brown hair and a small beard stood in front of all of the locals. he was pointing at them.

All the Guardians looked at each other.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES OUR WE WILL FIRE OUR CANNONS AT YOU!" The man ordered again

That sentence got a response out of the 3 Guardians. but not the one the man expected. All three burst into laughter. Sarah falling to her knees in laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tom said as he tried to hold in his laughs. "They wont to anything."

"THAT'S IT! FIRE!" the man ordered as the Cannons on the wall that were pointed at the 3 fired.

"Tom." Jason said as Tom nodded and slammed the floor. a large purple bubble covering the 3 Guardians. the cannonballs hitting it and doing nothing.

"What is that thing!" One of the locals said as he took a step back. Many were scared at the ability's of the 3 people in front of them. suddenly a blonde haired boy with mop type hair sprinted in front of the group, the older man yelling at him to get back.

"Please! We're sorry about attacking you, we'e just scared." The boy said as he looked around him

"Armin!" A black haired girl, the one who made the speech earlier jumped down next to boy not listening to her. The bubble around the guardians disappearing.

"Please, help us. We just lost a city to the titans. Please, Humanity needs you." Armin pleaded. the three guardians looked at each other for a second.

"Hey kid!" Armin and many of the other Locals looked at the front person who spoke. "We'll help. But only because we need to find our way home." he said that as his gas-mask disappeared and his hood came down. Showing a browned haired man with green eyes. He turned to the others. The muscular one's helmet doing the same to show a brown face with brown eyes and short black curly hair. the woman out of the three was cautious to take hers off.

"Listen up!" the muscular one yelled. "If anyone makes fun of her face or skin tone or what ever she is know that i will shove a bullet in your mouth." the man threatened, everyone tensing at the threat. he turned and nodded to the girl. her helmet disappeared and got a along of gasps from the locals.

She had light purple hair and dark purple eyes. Her skin was a light blue with dark blue lips. She lowered her head in embarrassment and a light purple flushed into her cheeks.

"What is she!" The older man said, instantly regretting it as both the males were in front of him with their weapons next to his head.

"She's a Awoken. She's a human just like you but just special that's all. So if any of you make fun of her we will kill you." The, used to be, hooded one stated. the other just cocking his shotgun. as both pulled their weapons back and turned towards Armin, who was quite terrified. "So what do you need us Guardians to do?"

**AN: Thats the end of Chapter 2. Hope you all had fun reading and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3- Guardians Plan Horribly

**AN: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Attack On Guardians and i would like to thank you all for the support of this story. I would like to point out about the grammar mistakes. I am used to Word instantly capitalizing the words at the start of a sentence. However, since this story is only been wrote on this website, I have found it does not do so. it also doesn't capitalize my I's. So i would like to Apologize about this problem and If seen in the future that is the reason why. I will try my hardest to find any missing capitals or other grammar mistakes.**

**Anyway lets get on with the chapter then, shall we?**

Chapter 3: Guardians plan...Horribly

As Eren, Armin, Mikasa and the 3 Guardians, as they called themselves, stood on the lift as it ascended the tower. The 3 cadets were quite as the 3 Guardians argued. "What did I tell you about looking for Vases?!" Yelled the muscular one at the hooded man.

"Well sorry that I don't have very good attention to surroundings!" The hooded man yelled back. The blue skinned girl, who they called a 'Awoken' just face palmed and shook her head in her hand.

"Why is it always those two..." she sighed as she looked up at the two bickering guardians

"I told you you had to watch yourself since we killed that Devil Walker in Old Russia!" The man said again

"That Shank got behind me! That only happened one time!" The hooded man protested

"That happened 18 times! In a row!" The other retorted

"Umm... excuse me?" Armin asked, the girl looking up from her hand towards him. "What are they on about?"

"About a mission where a Fallen Shank got behind Jason and he died." The girl responded

"What's a Fallen?" Eren asked, curiously.

"What's a-" The girl said, slightly shocked. then suddenly took a deep breath. "No wonder the darkness hasn't found this place. If it had the Fallen would have ripped you to shreds." She turned back to her team-mates. "Hey, both of you calm down." She ordered, making both the other Guardians jump. They both huffed and nodded as the lift finally reached the top of the wall.

* * *

><p>Jason stood in the middle of his two team-mates as the commander of the wall garrison talked to the three kids. A old bald guy with a moustache talked to Eren about his ability to turn into a 'Titan' as the locals called the giant humans with a babies IQ. The man turned to look at the three Guardians. "So these are the three people that made my garrison nervous. I apologize for them attacking you."<p>

"No worries sir." Jason answered as his friends nodded in agreement. The man smiled.

"I was wondering, May i know your names?" He asked

"I'm Jason." Jason nodded as he lifted his scout rifle up and held it upside down on his shoulder. "I'm a Hunter."

"I'm Sarah." Sarah nodded with a slight bow and opened her hand to let a purple ball appear in her hand. "I'm a Warlock."

"I'm Tom." Tom moved forward and slammed his fist into his chest. "And I'm a Titan." That single sentence caused all the locals to stiff up and the black haired girl to take out her swords. Jason and Sarah leaning forwards to glare at him with what Tom called 'Evil eyes' "What?"

"Your a Titan?!" Mikasa said as she stepped forward and raised a sword at him. "Your a spy for the enemy?"

"What? Hell no!" Tom exclaimed as he unslung his shotgun and cradled it in his arm. His finger close to the trigger.

"He's not that type of Titan!" Everyone turned to Sarah, who blushed slightly at the attention. "It's a type of Guardian. There's three types. Warlock, Hunter and Titan." she explained. "It's just a name."

"Why would you name a type of person as humanity's enemy?" Armin asked, Eren meanwhile was trying to get Mikasa to calm down.

"Where we're from there are no Titans. Only enemy's far worse." Jason answered

"Wait! No Titans!" Armin almost yelled in excitement, all the other locals faces going wide. "Where do you live? Is it nearby!"

"No, we think its along way away from here. And we're not going to tell you that just yet." Tom answered, a slight growl in his voice. Clearly pointed at Mikasa for putting a sword at him. "And kid? Don't point a sword at me again. Or you will find out why they call my type a Titan."

"Anyway..." Everyone turned their attention back to the commander. "Can we count on you to help us take back Trost District?"

The three Guardians turned to each other and shrugged at each other. Jason turned to face the commander "May we have a minute?"

"Take your time."

The three Guardians quickly huddled up while the commander went to talk to the three cadets. "What do we do?" Sarah asked

"We should have planned ahead." Tom muttered.

"Hey?! It's us three. We never plan for anything, that's why we get the most jobs done. We make do with what happens." Jason stated, slightly annoyed that he hadn't had his hood on for a good few minutes. "And I think we should help them. We help them while our Ghost's think of a way to get us out of here."

"Good plan." Tom agreed.

"That is a terrible plan. What happens if one of us wants or has to stay here?" Sarah asked

"We leave without them and tell the Speaker they died." Jason added

"That is the worst plan ever." She muttered "And that's coming from someone who followed you through a Vex portal to a unknown world!" She breathed in a heavy breath "Ok, we go with that plan. But next time I make it."

"Remember, we're Guardians. We don't make plans that are meant to work for a long run." Tom said as the group started to disband and the three began to walk up to the commander and the three cadets.

"I know that. I just hope it isn't a long run..." Sarah sighed

"We'll help you people out." Jason stated as the three stood in a line.

"Good, May i know what to call you three?" The commander asked

"We're Guardians sir." Tom answered

"Guardians? You said that name earlier. Why Guardians?" Armin asked

"Don't ask kid." Jason said as Eren gave him a scowl.

* * *

><p>Minutes later the Eren, the commander and the three Guardians stood atop the edge of the wall. under them all the soldiers of the locals stood looking at them. the three Guardians had placed their helmets, or in Jason's case a gas-mask and hood, on their heads.<p>

"We will use Cadet Yeager to seal the hole with the boulder. And going along with him to defend him will be these three here." The commander gestured with his right hand to the three Guardians, who took a step forwards for everyone to see. "These three are from a unknown group and has decided to help us take back our district. i know many of you saw what they did when we attack them but they will help us take back our city!" He yelled as mummers of talk began about how three people, the three poeple they attacked and defended themselves with weapons and ability's never seen before had decided to help them.

* * *

><p>The three Guardians stood atop the large wall, now known to them as Wall Rose, and stared out over the city, the city that they would be fighting and taking back from the Baby IQ giants. "You sure we should be doing this?" Sarah asked<p>

"Want to back out now?" Tom questioned

"No!" She responded instantly "Just wondering.

"I'm sure. Our duty as Guardians is to defend the light and protect Humanity from the darkness and get us back to the golden age. We will protect ANY type of Humanity we come across." Jason stated firmly.

"The Retaking of Trost District has begun!" A soldier father along the wall shouted.

"That's our cue." Jason nodded as the lowered themselves into running positions. "FOR THE TRAVELLER AND ITS LIGHT!" He yelled as the three of them sprinted forward and quickly jumped off the wall.

The fight had begun.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in what used to be called Shinganshina District something stirred. Atop one of the buildings a figure stood. it wore a Blue cape and had four arms with three fingers each. a Blue cape coming off its back. two large metal pieces came off its helmet on either side. he let out a animalistic roar as something appeared behind him. Something the Guardians knew oh so well...<p>

* * *

><p>In a Dark room somewhere in Wall Sina a blue light began to beep. "Oh no..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of that Chapter, I hope you all Enjoyed the Chapter and the ending. What was the the figure? What was the blue light? Find out next time on Attack On Guardians. Have a present DayNight.**


	4. Chapter 4- Secure Trost At All Cost

**AN: Hello and Welcome to Chapter 4 of Attack On Guardians. Lets get straight into it.**

Chapter 4: Secure Trost At All Cost

The team of Guardians ran along the tops of Trost Districts buildings. Jason in the middle while Tom flanked his right and Sarah to his left. Somewhere in front of them were the rest of the locals who were defending the 'Titan-Shifter' kid. It was quite clearly shown that the Guardians were slower than the Locals on their ODM gear.

"How much farther?" Sarah asked over the Fire-team radio as they jumped another gap. around them wooden buildings burned, carts and other objects laid thrown in the streets. pools and splatters of blood dotted the area.

"Not much longer." Tom replied, his rocket launcher strapped to his back and his shotgun in hand.

"Titan! 11 o'clock! 25 meters head!" Jason yelled as the other Guardians noticed the, not speed waddling, titan heading towards them. "Sarah slow it down!"

"Got it!" She replied as diverted towards the titan.

"Titan at 2 o'clock!" Tom stated as another titan came into view. "I got it." He looked towards Jason who gave a quick nod to him before sprinting off towards the next enemy.

Jason stared forward to see a titan standing at the end of the building, staring right at him. "Look's like your mine." he smirked under his gas-mask as he charged forward.

He ran forward at a quick pace as the titan smiled, thinking its prey was coming to him. Oh how wrong it was. Jason launched himself into a slide as pulled out his scout-rifle. he fired two shots, both hitting their marks within the titans eye sockets. the titan recoiled in pain, it took a step back just like Jason wanted. Jason launched himself up from his slide and back into a full sprint towards the, now stunned, titan. He pulled out his Fusion-rifle, called Murmur, and switched it to solar damage. 'Say your prayers you...' He thought as he pulled the trigger and the Fusion-rifle built up power. "GIANT BABY!" He yelled as 4 orange beams flew into the titans face. the titan took a step back as his body started to disintegrate into nothingness.

As the titan finally disappeared Jason stood at the end of the row of buildings, his Fusion-rifle in hand. "Too easy..." He smiled as looked to his left and right. "Hope the others aren't having any problems."

* * *

><p>Sarah jumped out of the way as the titan smashed its hand into the rooftop, completely destroying it. "Why did i get this one..." she muttered to herself as she turned and unloaded an entire Auto-rifle magazine into the titans face. She quickly loaded another magazine into the rifle as she looked up at the titan to see it had no effect on it. '... Well that's not good...' She thought as she turned and sprinted down the rooftops again, the titan giving chase.<p>

She jumped across another gap and gave a slight turn of the head to see where the titan was. She skidded to a halt as she turned fully towards where she had ran away from.

The titan was not there.

It was like it disappeared into thin air. "What the?" She said as she heard large thuds to her left. The thuds of footsteps. She turned to see the titan jumping at her mouth first, ready to chomp down on her.

As she was flung into the titans mouth she tried to grasp onto anything that she could grab, but to no avail. She slid down its mouth and towards its throat as she yelled for help, clawing at its tongue for anything to grasp. As the titan shut its mouth it gave a evil smile.

The titan walked a few meters before it began to gag. The back of its neck started to rise up every few seconds. It began to choke as it became more and more frequent. Suddenly its Nape blew up and it fell, face first, onto a building rooftop.

Sarah crawled out of the hole she had made in the back of its neck and looked at herself with disgust. "I'm going to need to wash this now." She sighed as she realized she had Titan saliva all over her. She had used Energy drain on the titan's neck to break free. "I hope I don't have to do that again..." She mumbled as she climbed out of the titans neck and began to jog towards where they were meant to meet the locals.

* * *

><p>Tom sprinted across the buildings towards his titan. He lowered himself down into a charging position. He nodded to himself as he flew off in a sprint towards the titan, who had yet to see him coming towards it. As the titan turned towards the sprinting Guardian it was already too late to stop. Tom jumped off the roof, still in full charging position.<p>

Toms body slammed into the titans face hard. Titan roared in pain as it fell backwards, it twisted face down as it fell and landed its face onto a roof. Tom landing a few meters away.

Tom staggered up in his daze and realized the titan was still alive. "Time to finish this thing." He jumped up and raised his two fist into the air.

SMASH

Toms fist slam crushed and destroyed the titans nape and it roared in pain as it died. Tom got to his feet, Titan blood staining the front of his armour. "Looks like the back of the neck does the most damage..." He thought as he realized he needed to get back to the others. He quickly pulled out his shot gun and cocked it while quickly sprinting towards the meet point.

* * *

><p>When Jason arrived at the area where the boulder was meant to be he found just an empty crater. "Well that's no good." He muttered to himself.<p>

"Jason!" He turned to see Sarah, who was covered still in saliva, and Tom, who was covered in blood, jumping onto the rooftop with him.

"Look's like you two had fun." Jason mused

"Don't ask." Sarah stated as she held up her right hand to Jason's face. "Where's the Boulder? And where's the locals?"

"Don't know, they weren't here when I arrived." Jason answered.

"Most likely dead." Tom said.

"Probably." Jason agreed.

"Spotted two of them. Over there!" Sarah pointed the right all off them to see two of the locals rushing off away from them. "Lets follow." She took off in a sprint as Tom sprinted after her.

"Why is it when i agree with someone they are wrong." Jason asked himself as he shook his head and quickly rejoined his team-mates.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the gate they found quite a few titans guarding it. The locals were already dealing with a few of their own. "Come on guys, lets not leave all the fun to them." Tom said as he switched to his rocket launcher and ran along the roof tops.<p>

"Save some for me." Sarah smiled as she went the opposite direction to Tom. Jason just sighed and jumped off the building. He landed on the ground with a thud. He looked up to see the other titans, the ones who were not under attack by the locals, turn and began to waddle towards him.

"Aim for the back base of their necks!" Tom yelled down the fire-team radio.

"Tom, Sarah, I need you to stun the titans." Jason ordered.

"What you planning?" Tom questioned.

"I think its time i showed them my knife..." Jason replied cryptically.

"Oh, now I see yeah. Lets get this show on the road." Tom stated

"On it." Sarah replied.

Jason quickly sprinted over to one of the locals he had followed. He realized it was the local kid from the wall, Armin Jason thought he was called. "Hey kid." Armin turned to see Jason and gave a slight jump. "I need you to do something for me..."

* * *

><p>Sarah jumped into the air and launched a nova bomb from her hand towards a pair of titans. It hit both directly in the arm. Making both of them recoil backwards. Tom quickly reacted to their stun and slammed into the floor in front of his two. knocking both of his back into Sarah's. "INCOMING!" Both looked to see Armin swinging on his ODM gear with Jason holding onto his leg, His blade in hand. "Let go... NOW!" Jason ordered as Armin let go of him. Jason fell towards the 4, now stunned, titans. "FEAR MY ARC BLADE!" Jason yelled as his body turned blue and his blade glowed brightly. He spun quickly while he yelled out in anger. His blade pierced the back of the first ones neck with ease. He smiled as he zipped towards the next titan, himself still spinning and speeding up. Each titan found its nape cut straight through as the arc blade pierced their skin. As Jason landed on the floor, his body still letting of a light blue hugh, his blade covered in titan blood. Behind him the four titans fell back onto a pile of themselves. as the light that surrounded him dimmed he wiped his blade on his armour. "Too easy."<p>

* * *

><p>Sarah nodded with a smile under her helmet as she turned towards the hole in the wall where the gate used to stand. Standing on the other side was something that made her blood go cold. On the other side stood was a servant of the darkness. A enemy that she had killed thousands of. It wore a blue cape and had four arms with 3 fingers on each of its hand. In two of them was a large rifle. It had four glowing eyes under its helmet with two horns pointed down on each side of its helmet. How it was here she had no idea. But if it was she knew one thing for certain.<p>

More were here.

As she blinked it disappeared into thin air. She knew it was still there. its inviability not helping it from the keen eyes of a Guardian. "Please no..." She thought as she pointed her Auto rifle at where it once stood. But now it quickly ran out of her view. She sighed and hoped for the best for the locals now.

* * *

><p>As the rogue titan slammed the boulder in place a man walked up to the three guardians. He wore a green cape wit ha different logo than the others nearby. "Who are you three?" the man asked coldly. Before the Guardians could answer a woman with her brown hair put up into a bundle and glasses popped out of no where, Making even the Guardians jump. She quickly sprinted over to Tom and stared at his equipment.<p>

"Oh My God! This looks so cool. What's it made out of? What does it do? Does it have a built it ODM gear?" Her questions continued for some time. As the man told them to follow him they did. Jason noticed that Sarah just stayed staring at the, now blocked, hole.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked

"I think I saw something I didn't want to see in this place." She dead-panned. Slight fear in her voice.

"What did you see?"

"The darkness..."

* * *

><p>Somewhere under Wall Rose something stirred. A blue light flew through a dark room towards one of its walls. A bright blue beam came out of it and towards the wall. Light switched on as the room lit up. The blue light was now clearly visible. It was a rust coloured cube type object. A blue eye where the light once shone. It turned its attention to another wall where a console stood. a blue map of the entirety of wall Maria, Rose and Sina was on the wall. The objects stared at it for a few seconds before saying 4 words.<p>

"I need the Guardians..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello and welcome to the end of the chapter 4 and I hope you all enjoyed it. I would like to know your thoughts on the story line so far. I would also like to know what you guys think the figure Sarah saw earlier was and who your favourite character is. Ok then, See you guys later.<strong>

**EDIT: When Tom killed the titan he used the smash ability for titans in destiny. I thought the force should definity crus hthe neck of the titan.**


	5. Chapter 5- Wait

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 5 of Attack On Guardians. I hope you all enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 5: Wait

The Guardians watched as the local garrison celebrated their first success against the titans. The Guardians smiled as they walked past following the man and the 'crazy woman' that Tom had dubbed her as over the fire-team chat. As they walked past some of the locals started to whisper "Those the guys that helped us?" "Heard they got weird powers." The guardians just kept their cool and followed along. As they reached a wooden door the man and woman entered with the Guardians behind them. a blonde man sat behind a wooden desk at the end of the room. The man and woman stepped to each side to allow the Guardians to walk forward in a line.

"So, you are the 'Guardians' I've been hearing so much about?" the blonde man asked, his eyes staring strangely towards Sarah.

"Yes sir," Jason replied as he took his gas-mask off and took his hood down. "I'm Jason. These are Tom and Sarah." He gestured towards his friends who took their helmets off. Sarah getting a bit of shock from the others and the crazy woman blurting out questions about how she became a awoken, naturlly she stayed quite, blushing every time her name was mentioned.

"Well then. Why did you help us?" The blonde man asked

"We are Guardians, we just did." Jason shrugged.

"Who do you work for?" He asked another question

"We don't work for anyone. We fight for the light against the darkness." Tom replied

"How did you get in the walls?"

"Uhh..." All three of them put a hand on the back of their head and started to rub. "We may have followed the titans inside the city..."

"You were outside the wall when the titans attacked?" The man who had escorted them in asked, his face still neutral.

"Yeah, we thought we could find some help until we saw what was happening. Then we decided the help." Jason stated.

"How many more of you are there?" The blonde man asked, getting the attention back on him.

"From what we know there's only us 6 here." Tom stated

"6!? Where are the other 3?"

The three Guardians looked at each other, all nodding, they held out their right hand in front of them, palms up to the sky. Their Ghosts appearing in their hands, making everyone jump, Levi neutral face showing signs of shock for only a few seconds before returning back to normal. "Meet our Ghosts." Tom smiled.

"Ghosts?"

"They're our companions." Sarah stated, finally talking.

"Greetings." All three Ghosts chimed in at the same time.

"What are you going to do now?" the man's question caught all the Guardians off guard. None of them really knew what they would need to do.

"Well... we'll just help you guys find the titans." Jason nodded.

The man stayed silent for a few seconds until he spoke up again. "Fine, we could use all the help. My names Commander Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps." The man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Tom nodded

"Titans are 2nd priority..." Everyone turned to Sarah, who was looking at the floor, her hair covering most of her face.

"What do you mean?" Erwin asked

"The Fallen are here..." She stated, Erwin and the other scouts quickly noticed that both of the other Guardians faces flushed.

"No way..." Tom said "Ho-How are they here!"

"I don't know. Bur i saw a Vandal just before Trost district was sealed." She explained "If it's here. Then its house must be close by."

"That's what you meant about seeing the Darkness." Jason nodded in realization.

"What's the Fallen." Erwin asked

"Something much, MUCH, worse than the titans you face." Tom said, anger in his voice.

"What? Nothing could be as bad as the Titans." Erwin stated

"You have no IDEA-!" Tom yelled as he slammed his fists onto his table. "If the Fallen are here. Then the Darkness is coming, and they will sweep over you quicker than the titans have." Tom stood back up straight "If they are coming they we need to hit now."

"I agree." Sarah's Ghost stated

"If you excuse us, we need to do some work." Jason bowed slightly, he turned back to his friends. "Tom, I'm going to need to borrow your ghost. I'm going to try and get a Sparrow uplink up and I'm going to need all the help i can get."

"Sure, I'm going to work on making some ammo." Tom stated

"I have a idea for some equipment, I'll get back to you on that." Sarah nodded. Jason nodded and walked up to the door and opened it, his and Tom's Ghosts following, He then turned to 'Crazy woman'.

"Hey, think you could help me out?" He asked her, instantly regretting it.

* * *

><p>A day later and the group had just arrived at the Survey Corps headquarters, which was a castle. In that day Tom had been able to count up their ammo count and Jason was able to draw up the plans for the Sparrow uplink. Sarah on the meanwhile had been strangely quite about what her project was. The three rode on horseback, having quite a bit of trouble with the horses because of their first time.<p>

"This place seems nice..." Tom said, slightly optimistic about their new home for the time being.

"It's either that or a dungeon." Jason replied as he walked past and towards the door where Commander Erwin and the other man, now known to the Guardians as Levi, were waiting.

"Seem's you've arrived. Late thought." Levi stated

"Sorry, had a bit of trouble with the horses." Jason pointed his thumb behind him to Sarah who was slowly backing away from her horse.

"Anyway, your rooms have been set up." Erwin stated "Petra will show you to your rooms."

"Thank you." Jason nodded as he turned to the other two Guardians who were walking over. "Time to settle in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welcome to the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I would like to ask what you guys think of the main characters and the story line so far. I am enjoying writing this story but I don't really know what you guys really think about the characters. So any opinions on them?<strong>

**KingArthur3: Yes, as you can see they will be having their sparrows but will not abuse them (They will ride horses. Cause horse) and i am undecided on weather or not to add their respective ships.**


End file.
